You Belong With Me
by HoAMR
Summary: A three shot, but all three chapters are forced into one. When Fabian tells Joy he likes her as more than a friend, will a certain American blonde hear it?


Chapter 1: The Diary Entries

_Dear Diary,  
Fabian just told Joy he liked her more than a friend! I would've been okay with it-well not really-but he just had to do it behind my back?! Sure I heard him, but he didn't know that until I just snapped at him. How could he! He said he never felt like this with anyone before, well unfortunately, he lied! He would've gotten away with it and cheated on me if I didn't hear him! Joy just had to be the Cheerleaders captain, didn't she?! Joy that annoying twerp 'little-miss-I-get-everything-I-want'! Fabian thought I was concluding without analyzing, uhhhh, what do you expect, I mean he's being all 'I like you Joy' to the girl who has been trying to destroy our relationship for years! I'm crying my heart out and guess what? No one's been trying to comfort me, sure I would reject it, but on the inside, it would mean the world to me. Dinner time, goodbye for now!_

_XOXO  
~Nina_

_Dear Diary,  
I just told Joy I like her more than just friends, I wasn't done when Nina cut me off, she just snapped at me, I WAS going to say I like her like my best friend, but noooo, Nina had to jump to conclusions, I like, no I LOVE Nina, but if she's always this insecure, I wouldn't be able to handle her, I broke up with her. Joy's just a friend but I thought maybe I could give her a chance, so I did. Yes, I Fabian Rutter just asked Joy Mercer to be my girlfriend, as expected she said yes. Supper time, bye!_

_XoXo  
~Fabian_

**_Dear Diary,  
Fabian just told me he liked me...as MORE than a friend! Eeeeeeep! I might aound girly, but who cares? Nina snapped at him, can you believe her? She's known him for like 3 years! I've known him for like 5 years, which, FYI is longer than Nina! Luckily, my man (I seriously got to get used to that) broke up with her and gave me a chance to be his girlfriend. Squeeeeeeeeeee! Joy Mercer;1, Nina Martin;0. I'm a cheerleader, she's an audience, I have Fabian, she has that mop over there. This is going to be THE BEST year ever! Oohhh, supper time, bye!_**

**_XOX  
~Joy_**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Announcement

Nina's POV

We're in the student lounge and Mr. Sweet has a big announcement! I wonder what it is, I hope Joy is leaving! Mr. Sweet said "As you may or may not be aware of, there will be a talent show and competition, talents welcome are gymnastics, dancing, instrument playing and singing!" Singing, that's it! I have the perfect songs in mind, I'm going to be singing and playing the guitar.  
"You will prepare 3 acts, one for the elimination round, another for the semi finals, and lastly, for the finals" Mr. Sweet said. I'll sing "365 Days" by Leon Thomas III feat. Victoria Justice, "Beggin on Your Knees" by Victoria Justice and "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift. 3 steps of love, I'm in phase two, but that will change! "I would like to sign up!" "Ok Ms. Martin, what will you be doing?" I hope I'm doing the right thing, I knew Fabian would be doing the same thing, I wouldn't want him to think I only did this to beat him. I let out a big sigh and finally spoke "I will sing and play the guitar" Fabian practically choked on his drink. "I would like to do the same thing please, Mr. Sweet" Fabian said, "Why of course, the more the merrier, right?" Merrier? Not really! Then after that, 8 other kids also applied, Mara will sing a song, Fabian and I will SEPERATELY sing a song and play guitar, Joy -typical, she just wants to beat me and ruin my life!- will be cheerleading, ha! Figures, she can't sing, at least I can Dance, sing and play instruments, she can only dance, not too good might I add! Anyways, KT will sing with Willow, Eddie will play the french horn -who knew?!- and some girls from Isis House will do gymnastics.

Fabian's POV

Is Nina serious? I bet she knew all along that this was what I was doing! I miss her though, Joy only ALWAYS talked about her nails and cheerleading, she actually sounds like Amber! But no thinking about that, I have to focus on beating her! I'll ask her if we can still be friends, I'll go up right now

Joy's POV

Nina is not gonna win, I will make her lose if it's the last thing I do!

Fabian's POV

"I will try  
Everything,  
To make you come  
Closer to me

I'll try 365 days...  
365 ways to get to you"  
Woah! Was that Nina?! I mean I knew she must've been good, but seriously?! She's an angel!  
I better ask her, I don't want to have an enemy! So I knock on the door.  
"Come on in!" She said. "Hey Nina, I was wondering if we could maybe still be friends?" She was thinking, hard, I'm sorry I did it, I wasn't finished! Frankly, it was her fault, jumping to conclusions! "Fine!" was that what I think I heard?! "Thank you! THANK YOU, THANK YOU THANK YOU !" I mean what else is there to say? "That doesn't mean I'll go easy in the Talent Show, you got that?" "Yes Nina! Oh, and by the way, you're amazing at singing" I can't help but notice a blush rising in her cheeks, she asked "You heard me?" Apparently, it was my turn t blush "Uh, y-yeah, what song was it?" "365 Days, by Leon Thomas III and Victoria Justice" She's into that?! Wait a minute! The lyrics, it all makes sense now, 'I will try everything to make you come closer to me' meaning, she still likes me, but- "You better go now, you still have to practice" she was right, but it wasn't important. "Right, thanks, bye!" Oh no! I don't have a song yet! I know! Song number 1 would be "Music Sounds Better With You" by Big Time Rush, "Song To You" by Leon Thomas III and Victoria Justice and lastly "One Thing" by One Direction. (A/N: I'm a directionator, the only reason I know the song is because the whole school is full of directioners, sorry if you're a directioner, just thought it fit perfectly and my friend who is a directioner suggested it) I hope it will be enough to get Nina back!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Competition is GO!

Nina's POV

"Up next we have...Nina Martin, Anubis House with her guitar singing '365 Days' by Leon Thomas III and Victoria Justice. Ms. Martin, the floor is yours" said, honestly, I could see Joy's face, smirking as if I was going to mess it up! But I wasn't! "Here goes"

"Monday,  
Well baby I fell for you  
Tuesday  
I wrote you this song  
Wednesday  
I wait outside your door,  
Even though I know it's wrong...

7 days a week  
Every hour of the month  
Gotta let you  
Know where my heart  
Is commin' from

I shouldn't feel this way,  
But I gotta say  
Baby I gotta let you know

I will try  
Everything,  
To make you come  
Closer to me

And baby do you believe  
That it's not just a phase

How can I get it through  
To tell you what I can't lose

I will try 365 days,  
365 ways to get to you

Yeah, to get to you, you, you, you baby

Every second  
Every tick tick of the clock (every second)  
I want you all to myself (all to myself)

Every second  
Every tick tick of the clock  
I just can't help myself,  
Feeling kinda guilty, but girl I can't stop

Girl I don't wanna  
Nobody else,  
No one else,  
No one else...

I will try  
Everything,  
To make you come  
Closer to me

I'll try 365 days...  
365 ways to get to you"

Wow, I never thought I'd come this far, Joy is frowning, ha!

Fabian's POV

Wow! Nina was AMAZING and her guitar playing is excuisite! "Mr. Rutter is up next with 'Music Sounds Better With You' by BTR" Well, my turn!

"Better with you,  
Better with you, yeah...

I try to write this down  
The words just don't come out  
It's hard to say how you feel  
Been down the longest road  
Said yes when I meant no  
I lost control of the wheel

Cause you know that  
Things get so bad,  
You've got my back  
Make me wanna sing,  
And girl I'm singing about you

No sweeter sound  
Than what I've found  
No perfect love

Could be more perfect than us

Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like  
The music sounds better with you baby  
It feels right, it feels right  
Everything's better with you

I used to think that love  
Was something fools made up  
Cause all I knew was heart break  
Woah I couldn't help myself,  
Let this heart go through hell  
There only so much a heart can take

Cause you know that  
Things get so bad,  
You've got my back  
Make me wanna sing,  
And girl I'm singing about you

No sweeter sound  
Than what I've found  
No perfect love

Could be more perfect than us

Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like  
The music sounds better with you baby  
It feels right, it feels right  
Everything's better with you

Every song  
Every rhyme  
Every word (music sounds better with you)  
Everyday (Everyday)  
All of the time (All of the time)  
Every way  
Music sounds better with you.

She's my music enhancer  
When the music plays, she's my dancer  
When I'm around her everything's faster  
Every question I have, she's the answer  
I'm head over heels  
Can't explain it, it's so surreal  
When I'm around you, baby, you make me feel like

Everything's better with you, oh, baby  
It feels like, it feels like  
The music sounds better with you, baby  
It feels right, it feels right  
Everything's better with you, oh, baby  
It feels like, it feels like  
The music sounds better with you, baby  
It feels right it feels right,  
Everything's better with you  
Music sounds better with you [x2]"

Nina's POV

I guess Fabian has the same plan *sighs*

Joy's POV

Fabes is so AWESOME, Nina better watch out, cuz I'm next! I will destroy her! "Ms. Mercer, I believe you're up next" "Uhuh"

Nina's POV

That's it? I knew she wasn't even a good dancer, pathetic, Fabian is mine. End. Of. Story.

No one's POV

*other performances*  
Mr. Sweet said " The semi-finalists are...Mara Jaffray, Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin!" As expected though, Joy snapped "What?! That pathetic imbecile is in the semi finals?!" "Joy Mercer, you are in lockdown for the rest of the term!" Fabian said "Don't worry Neens" "Thanks, anyway, my turn, wish me luck!"

"You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me  
I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely  
Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions

And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you  
I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through  
So oh Mister player do you feel like the man now?  
And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out

And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

I know I'm being bitter but I'm drag your wonder  
'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after  
For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way  
It was only just a game  
(you had it all)

And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

(And one day)  
And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)  
You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me"

*Mara's performance*  
"Nina, you're really talented, you know?" Fabian said. Nina replied "Yes, but I do believe, it's your turn". Fabian said " Point taken"

"I don't wear designer clothes  
I don't go to the finest schools  
But, I know...I ain't no fool baby

I may not be a star  
I'm not driving the sickest car  
But, I know...I can make you happy baby

I don't know what you been used to  
Never been with a girl like you  
But, I can give you a love that's true to...  
your heart, not material things.

I'll give you my song  
These words to you  
Sing you what I feel  
My soul is true.

I don't have the world  
Can't give it to you girl  
But, All that I can do  
(All that I can do)  
Is give the song to you.

Yeah I know that you are blessed  
But, there's something that you're missing yeah  
Your own melody,  
Oh baby

I don't know what you been used to  
Never been with a girl like you  
But, I can give you a love that's true to...  
your heart, not material things.

I'll give you my song  
These words to you  
Sing you what I feel  
My soul is true.

I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby  
What I can say, I'll sing it.  
Oh, oooh, oooooh

I'll give my song and the rest to you baby baby  
Sing you what I feel, my soul is true.

I'll give you my song  
These words to you  
Sing you what I feel  
My soul is true."

Mr. Sweet announced "The Finalists are Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter"

Fabian's up first

"I've tried playing it cool  
But girl when I'm looking at you  
I can't never be brave  
'Cause you make my heart race

Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night

Something's gotta give now  
Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh

You've got that one thing

[Liam]  
Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind)  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
Yeah, you've got that one thing"

"You know, I know what you're up to right?" Nina asked. Fabian simply answered " Yes, the exact same thing you're trying to do". Nina said "I never wanted to break up with you it's just that you and Joy and now you guys are" "Me and Joy aren't-" " Hold that thought Fabian, it's my turn" "Oh, ok..."

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset,  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.

I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
And she'll never know your story like I do.

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you.  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"

And you've got a smile  
That can light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down.

You say you're fine ‒ I know you better than that.  
Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels,  
I wear sneakers.  
She's cheer captain,  
And I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you,  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

[Guitar solo]

Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're 'bout to cry.  
I know your favorite songs,  
And you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me.

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?

You belong with me."

Fabian- You really meant all the songs didn't you?  
Nina: And you did too  
Fabian: Will you be my  
Nina: Yes, yes, a million times yes!

*Fabina kiss*

Mr. Sweet- The winner is...Nina Martin!

* * *

**A/N: So what if it wasn't good, I was bored and was coincidentally listening to all songs except 'One Thing' **


End file.
